Big Time Twilight
by BlueOrchid-9
Summary: The of Big Time Rush are Twilght fans. But when the 4 of them are waiting inline they start to fight about which team is better Jacob or Edward.This leads to some funny conversation & someone comes & just tells them all the truth!Dont kill me twihards :3
1. Disclaimer

I do not claim to own any the character(s)

mentioned in this story.

In other words

None of the material belongs to me. It all belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave Comments and Reviews are welcomed always looking to improve my stories**

**also some my other stories are a little long sorry thats just the way they came out. I'm also learning to break them into chapters so they're easier to read. (Some stories may be blank now but**

** they are getting revised. so uh stay tuned) yeah that last part was completely cheesey sorry.  
**


	2. Big Time Twilight

**So Just right off the bat or back however that thing goes**

**please any twilight fans please don't kill me. **

**Its just so funny about this whole Team Edward or Jacob**

**So please just read and like it hopefully. And again please don't kill me.**

* * *

**Big Time**** Twilight**

The four boys from Minnesota had been living in LA for seven months and they all were fans of **Twilight**; they were nervous how their friends would act if they knew but were lucky that they all loved it too. Yes the four tough hockey players from Minnesota loved to read the soft romantic books of **Twilight**. It wasn't Logan or James that had been the first ones to fall in love with **Twilight** and Kendall had never even heard of it so that left Carlitos to fall in love the story of **T****wilight** he loved the werewolves and the vampires fighting over the girl. Carlos was first to read all the books and dragged the other guys to see the movies with him when ever they came out.

Logan had caught Carlos reading in one day and class and was shocked to discover that Carlos was actually reading a book and even more shocked to find out that it was **Twiligh****t**. But soon after that Carlos had gotten hooked on the and he started to read the books.

Its wasn't James to fall in love with the **Twilight** novels next but Kendall he had caught the two reading on the bench and saw that it was **Twilight** after one of their hockey practices. Kendall was about to go and tell James about it but he had already went inside the locker room to make sure that his face still beautiful. Kendall sat between the two boys as they both gave him their first book to read and started to read and fell in love with the story as well.

James was the last one to fall in love with story thinking that vampires were real and thinking that some one else could be more beautiful or handsome than him, forever. But when James went over to Kendall house one day and saw that the rest of his friends were reading the books he started to laugh before Carlos got up and tackled him to floor. Carlos tackled him not because he was laughing at him reading such a girly book but because he interrupted him while reading a girly book. After being tackled James was forced to read the first book and soon realized why the other guys loved it and became addicted to it as well.

The boys loved living in LA one because LA had been very warm and sunny giving them a break from the cold winters which they loved and hated. But also because LA and New York were always the first two cities to have the movies out before any other place. The boys were waiting waiting in line for the midnight screening of the latest movie Carlos had raced down to movie theater the second he heard it was coming out and had to pay Kaite to take over his spot when ever he had band practice which every day.

But Katie wasn't needed when Gustavo had _called aw__ay_ to deal with a problem something about someone stealing his identity. Kendall and Logan gave a behind the back fist pound when Gustavo heard the news and started literally chase after the culprit. The boys were standing in line even though Carlos had been the first one at the Palmwoods to hear about the midnight screening of the latest **Twilight** movie there were already girls that had camped out and made a good line before Carlos made his camp.

But that didn't matter the guys all found dates that were still getting ready for the midnight screening. So if any gave them looks as to why four hot guys were standing in line to the new **Twilight** film they just said _"__We__'re waiting for__ out dates.__"_ Which made ever girl and the few guys that were in there part of the line all go _"Awwwwww__.__"_ The four boys all smiled as they waited for their dates but more importantly their tickets so they could watch the movie.

Carlos and James were easiest two of the group to quickly join the fan movement and joined a team. The two of them wore their team shirts with pride as they branded the faces of which team they were on. Carlos join _**Team Jacob**_ and James join _**Team Edward**_ they each gave a reason as to why they joined their teams. Carlos loved the thought being able to become a werewolf and chase his own tail and the possible chance of getting to eat out of a dog bowl. James joined his team because he loved the thought as he put it _"__B__eing ab__l__e to be__ this goo lo__ok__ing __fore__ver__"_, while combing his hair to its perfect state for the ten thousandth time that day.

Logan and Kendall weren't really into the how teams thing and just like the storyline. But they each had a favorite about the rest Logan and Kendall just didn't want to join the team thing and seem like screaming fanatic and get into the battle over _who__ is better for Bella_ thing. But Logan did love that thought of being a werewolf more than a vampire. And Kendall loved the idea of being a vampire to learn and play hockey forever. But neither one of them would wear a T-shirt that showed which team they were on so they just wore a generic T-Shirt with word _Twilight_ across it.

But that still didn't stop James and Carlos from starting a riot in the line making them spilt into two lines each line a team. Carlos was on the right with everyone else who was pro _**Team**__** Jacob**_ and James was on the left side of the line with everyone else who was pro _**Te**__**am Edwar**__**d**__**.**_ The two sides just started to howl and hiss each trying to win the unannounced contest of applause by their teams signature sound. The two of them stopped after their mouth ran dry and lungs needed air neither one of them wanting to admit that the other team won. Carlos and James saw Kendall and Logan standing where they were caught in between the two lines knowing that they could be the deciding factor with them being neutral.

"Kendall! Logan! Come on you guys don't have a team or a side so you guys be the judge okay!" James and Carlos both screamed at the same time towards their two friends.

The two them looked on in horror as they two waring factions looked at them and wanted to convert them to their side so that if it came down to who's side had the more people that their side had the most people. The two new that this was lose-lose situation and no matter who's side they thought won the contest that the other might butcher them. The two of them looked at each other and knew to stall until this hopefully died over with something that both teams would agree on like the movie starting. Logan looked at his watch and was grateful that he wore his normal watch and saw that he and Kendall had to stall until the movie started which was still ten minutes away.

The both nodded and said that they would judge but that they had to make this a competition and that just one thing wans't enough and that there needed to be more. The two looked at each other, then to the two factions, and then down at Logan's watch and thought about things from the book that wouldn't lead to violence.

"A race!" Kendall cried out as the two factions started to grow closer around them.

"What?" Logan cried out after Kendall.

"What?" The two sides said with James and Carlos as their leaders.

"Yeah! Ahhh... a a race. Vampires are fast and so are werewolves so lets have a race to see which team can prove who is faster...yeah! A race _**Team Jacob**_versus _**Team Edward**_in race to see who can prove which team is faster."

The two factions looked at Kendall and Logan as if they just cried out a random word. But then looked amongst themselves and then at the other faction and nodded with Kendall's suggestion. The two groups set up five of the fastest people in their groups. Kendall sighed at how fast they sent their runners and looked at him waiting him for to give the race course and give them who sign to get ready. Kendall tried to look around the area and saw how vast the place was and said to go three laps around the course he made up and first team would win. Kendall told the racers get ready for the race and get into positions and signaled for them to start the race.

The racers took off like their lives depending on it and each one of them making a howl or a hiss for their teams as they made the first lap and the teams went wild and started to cheering for their team to win the race. Kendall grabbed Logan by his arm as he watched the racers.

"Logie come on think of something to have these crazy freaks do something else. I got lucky with the whole race thing."

"I...ughh. Maybe they could ughhhh..." Logan gulped and started to freak out as he watched the racers finishing their second lap and soon closing in on their third and final lap. "They could have a cheer contest."

"What. Hmmm okay I can work with that." Kendall looked back at the race to watch the final racers cross the finish line and saw that _**Team Jacob**_ won the race.

Kendall announced the winner and made the two factions start to riot and celebrate. Kendall quickly quieted them down saying that is wasn't over yet. Kendall announced the next competition and had to explain the game to see which team could come up with a good cheer and the best would win.

But Kendall's plan was ruined with not knowing that each team already had a cheer made up that spread to every team whatever and had it memorized by heart just for such an occasion. Logan and Kendall looked at there two friends as each team cheered its routine then to Logan's watch and saw only 2 minutes had passed.

"What the hell this is the longest 10 minutes we ever had to wait out." Kendall whispered harshly into Logan ear.

"I know. I thought at least five minutes have passed by now."

"Quick Logan think of something else. The whole make them cheer thing back fired. Who the hell makes a cheer just for something like this."

"I don't know what else to think of that could keep them busy. Unless we make them draw a collage of each person. And make sure to tell them that is really great."

"Okay lets go with that one. Oh and Logan tell them that Team Edward won so that way they're tied and we can keep them busy until the movie starts."

"Wait why me?" Logan screamed as he turned to face the crowd and saw them wait for they thought was better. But Logan knew Kendall was tight that they had to stall the crazy Twilight freaks until the movie started and then run away after the movie just in case they wanted to finish the competition. "The winner is ... Team Edward."

As soon as Logan said the winner they rioted and protested as they thought their own was the best. But Logan was greatful that Kendall was able to keep them under control as he told them about the next competition.

But that was also ruined because pretty much every person in both factions were made up of girls or guys that could draw and made many Twilight fan art. Each one team soon showed their collage and held it up to show the two judges. Logan and Kendall looked at each other again and then tried to decided who had the better collage. But still knew that they had to wait five more minutes until the movie started with each group working together each finishing their collage in three minutes flat. They looked at each other and knew they still had to stall until the movie started and hopefully make and quick truce.

"Tie." Logan and Kendall screamed out loud at the two faction of die hard fans of **Twilight**.

"What?" the two faction called out at the decision that the two made.

"Yup there both so good that we can't decide and so you both win this round." Kendall and Logan said together.

The two factions started to yell at one another and soon turned their attention to the two boys that were judging the competition. The two looked on as they thought that the two groups figured out their plan to just drag it out until the movie started but they were greatful when they asked what the next competition was.

"The next competition is... um the next one is, Logan."

"Ah uhhh. The next competition is that you must convince us to join a side. Yup you have to give good logical reasons and a heart moving little speech to convince us they team that uhhh... convinces us to two their sides wins and then we'll decide which team wins over all."

The two faction looked at the smart boy, then towards at there own group, and then at the other group and nodded.

"Nice move Logan that could keep them busy for while. I just hope that it will keep them busy long enough until the movie started."

"Yeah I hope I think they'll ready to turn on us at any minute. And I hope they will stay busy long enough until the movie, which starts in... two minutes."

But again there plans to stall and wait for the movie were ruined when its seemed as if both faction had there speeches ready and took turns to convince Kendall and Logan to join their side. But those plans were ruined when someone from the crowd called out.

"Wait what the hell are we doing here lets just kick their asses already and prove which team is better!"

The two groups looked around to see which side yelled that when they agreed. The two groups split back into their lines and started to howl and hiss again ready to attack the other team to fight for their person honor.

Kendall and Logan were dragged by James and Carlos to either side and forced to join the fight. When someone called out from outside of the two waring factions and called for them to stop.

"Stop it! What are guys nuts?" The familiar voiced called out.

The four boys looked at the person to see who it was and saw Katie with generic hat and T-Shirt of **Twilight **merch with just the titles of the novels and movies and covers shot of the books on her shirt.

"Look at you guys. Seriously. You guys are fighting about something so stupid." Katie screamed at the two groups as they looked at her and then at themselves.

"_Oh Edward__! Oh Jacob__! Jacob__! Edward! Jaco__b,Edward__ Jacob__, Edward!_Really have you guys really read these books. Seriously you guys are making a big deal about these stupid books. Yes I know the story is good and everything I like the story to, but really look at yourselves! This book isn't even that hard to read! Is that why all you guys love this second grade book."

The two groups stopped all their fighting and started to listen to Katie. The four boys started to move away from the two groups incase they decided to go back to fighting with one another.

"Seriously look at it." The two groups grabbing their copies of the books they had on them while still listening to Kaite.

"Now open your books look at it. Do you guys like it because it uses double spacing? Or is it the fact that there is no words above 8th grade level in it or maybe the text uses like what 18point font. I'm like thirteen years old and even I can read it without a problem. I would get it if there was some more fighting but really you guys are older and getting caught up in it like some Star Wars fan. Look at yourselves."

The two groups looked at each other and started to apologize and shake each others hands and agree with Katie.

"Yeah shes right." A girl cried out.

"Yeah we look like nerds or losers." A boy cried out after the girl.

"Yeah!" The two groups cried out.

The sound speakers to the theater crackle on and make that sharp loud electric whistle that hurts.

"Uhhh, so like the midnight screening for the new **Twilight: ****Eclipse** movie will be starting shortly. So like um, please have your tickets ready to be admitted into the theater. And don't forget to get your scrum-deli-umpcious snacks at our concession stand and enjoy for stay at the theater and always comeback for more movies."

The two groups started to cheer and go back into their two factions fighting with the other forgetting Katie's words and started to march in the theater.

"Woo! Yeah lets get some vampire werewolf action here come on!" Another familiar voice called out from the line of fans waiting to enter the theater.

James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall who had walked over to join Katie realizing that she was right about how stupid there were ready fight for two fictional characters. The five looked on as they walked back into their place in line as they saw someone who they knew there.

"Mom!" Katie and Kendall called out as they watched her marching with the slow moving line wearing a outfit of **Twilight **merch.

"Mama Knight?" James, Carlos, and Logan cried out as she asked the five of them to join her inline and watch the movie with her.

The movie theater was split literally down the middle between _**Team Ed**__**ward**_ and _**Team Jacob**_ fans. The six of them left as the fans started to argue again which side was the better fit for Bella after the movie was over and they all went back to go home and sleep after staying up so late.

Carlos and James still fought afterwards about which was better a werewolf or a vampire. But this time they just fought about it and realized that they were acting crazy about the whole team thing.

The four of them still liked the novels and now knew that they just wanted to read and see the movies and not get caught up in the fan war.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think. **

**Just please any Twilight die hards fans out there please don't kill me. **

**You just got to laugh at the whole thing about the Team Edward and Team Jacob thing. **

**As always please leave me some comments and reviews and last time please don't kill me. :3 **


	3. The End

please read some of my others stories and comment please.

and if you want more of a certain story then leave a comment and i'll to see what I can come up with. Thanks

also some my other stories are a little long sorry thats just the way they came out. I'm also learning to break them into chapters so they're easier to read. (Some stories may be blank now but they are getting revised. so uh stay tuned)

-BlueOrchid-9


End file.
